Return to the Past
by TradgediesTerrify
Summary: Alice grew up but she never wanted to. She kept her heart being a kid. Alice is different now, Alice is a rebel. What happens when Alice stumbles into Wonderland. My version to a classic.


Now seventeen years old, Alice is convinced that her previous trips to Wonderland were simply strangely realistic dreams. Dreams, she soon payed no more attention to.

Grown up from the little blonde princesse she was, Alice is now the complete opposite of who she used to be. Her hair, black as coal, and her eyes, now a slightly duller shade of dreams she had ten years ago, well, they made her who she is now. Her head is always up in a cloud, thinking about all things impossible. She outcasts herself from everyone around. Most people think she's not at all sane, but the truth is, she just doesn't want to grow up.

"Alice, darling, dinner is ready," her mom called from the palace hallway.

"Coming, mum." Alice set down the drawing she had been working on. A very high detailed rose, is what it was.

She dug into her closet, retrieving an old shoe box. It contained plenty of goodies she had found while taking balads in the forests around her palace. The goods varried; rasberries, stawberries, even some tomatoes and mushrooms.

The foods had been picked just earlier today, she liked imagining what it would be like to have to survive in the wild. When she was thirteen, she had even built her own cabin out of old logs and branches, to wich she snuck off to during the night with her cat, Dinah. Feeling secure with her cat because her mind was set to think that Dinah could protect her from all things evil and bad..

Alice left the box on her perfectly made bed and headed downstairs for dinner. As usual, dinner was quiet. Her family never said much and when they did they talked about things that have never appealed to Alice.

So as usual, she finished her meal quickly and excused herself before anyone else could finish. She spent her days in her room, finding things to do. Mostly because she always got in trouble with her elders for either speaking her mind, or trying to stand up for what she believed in. Like the time she had flipped off her father because he suggested that she hung out with kids that were her age, so she could get a different prospective of life. But she didn't want to. She was exactly what she wanted to be and perfectly satisfied with it.

When she walked in her room, Dinah was sniffing the box of goods she had left on her bed. She sat down next to her cat, picking it up and holding it like a baby. "Hello, Dee. Where have you been all day, you lazy kitty?" She stroked it slowly until it pushed itself out of her grip and practically jumped on the box.

"Do you want some?" Alice asked her cat, putting a rasberry to its nose. Dinah sniffed it thoroughly and licked it right out of her master's hands.

Alice giggled. "Good kitty," she split the mushroom and the tomatoe in half and shared it with her cat. Obviously satisfied, the cat purred and rubbed up on Alice's sides, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

When the box was empty, she put it away and headed over to her drawing. She stared at it for several minutes, confused, but not knowing why. And as she looked more and more at her picture, it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Until she felt like she was falling. Kind of when you're half asleep and you suddenly wake up, because of that falling feeling. But soon enough, she was convinced she was falling. Sliding down the rose she had created, she could feel the wind against her pale, soft skin.

Falling down a red ribbon, that soon wrapped around her whole body, keeping her from damage before she could hit the ground.

Setting herself free of the ribbon's grasp, she wound up spinning in circles and getting so dizy that she fell down, and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke, she was startled by a big, purple cat's head. A cat that was grinning, but that looked oddly familiar.

"Dinah? Is that you?" She asked in shock.

"Yes Alice, it is me. It's been so long since I've been here. Thank you so much for taking me back." The cat got closer to Alice, and she realized it was about the same size as she was.

Her eyes grew in wonder, excitement, and confussion. "Been where, Dinah? Where are we?" She asked, looking around to observe the unusual looking trees.

"Why, we're in wonderland, Alice." The cat said, spinning itself up in the air, as if flying, but taking Alice along with her.

"No way," Alice said, now with a grin almost as wide as the cat whos back she was riding on.

"Oh yes, this is no dream. This is real, Alice." Dinah navigated her way through the trees, giving Alice no hints as to where they were off to.

"Dinah? How can you fly? I don't understand, I haven't seen you, not last time I came to wonderland."

"Well, Alice, that was ten years ago. I lived in wonderland then. I was there, I've seen you here." Dinah explained. Alice was still full of questions.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall. My memorie's a bit fuzzy." Alice said, appologeticly.

"Well that's quite rude, don't you think? I was the only creature in all of wonderland to actually took intrest in you, Alice." The cat said, a little high on itself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but wait, this makes no sense. The last time I visited Wonderland was ten years ago. And I got you seven years ago and you're real! I know you are." Alice rambled on, trying to set everything straight in her mind.

"Yes Alice, I am real. But you see, it got lonely without you here and I began to miss you quite terribly. So I asked the caterpiller to guide me to you. And he did. And you took me in, as I suspected you would."

"Oh, Dinah! Really? Did you really do that for me?" Alice hugged the cat she was already forcingly hugging but made it meaningful.

"Yes, but what do you say we go see an old friend?" Asked her cat. And before Alice could answer, the cat accelerated, to stop and float right over a place that made Alice feel giddy inside.

"Dinah, this is wonderful!" Alice squeeled. And the cat's satisfaction expanded his already huge grin.

"Oh, Dinah! Really? Did you really do that for me?" Alice hugged the cat she was already forcingly hugging but made it meaningful.

"Yes, but what do you say we go see an old friend?" Asked her cat. And before Alice could answer, the cat accelerated, to stop and float right over a place that made Alice feel giddy inside.

"Dinah, this is wonderful!" Alice squealed. And the cat's satisfaction expanded his already huge grin.

**Thanks for reading guys, it would mean a lot if you reviewed and told me what you think :)**


End file.
